Fruitsnackia - "Linus' Suicide"
Does anyone remember Fruitsnackia? It aired on Cartoon Network, and has been rated the best show on there. What you don't know is, recently, one of the actors commited suicide and was replaced by a look-a-like that sounded pretty much like him. How did I find this info? Well, the answer is simple: I work for Cartoon Network. I got to view the new episodes days before they aired, i'll get right to telling you the tale without any stupid details. We had been called into the studios, at exactly 12:00pm to watch a new episode of Fruitsnackia. When we got there, it was empty (which is expected because it was night). Someone came into the room and handed me the episode's roughcut, now, before we air episodes of ANY 'show we usually make a mock title card, sorta an inside joke to us, with stupid and fucking insane titles such as "Fucking Lloyd is Dumb" instead of Lloyd of The Dumb. Nothing funny, but work related chuckles. So, when we saw the title card "Linus' Suicide", we didn't take it more than a morbid joke, one of the interns did a small throat laugh at it. The "Fruitsnackia!" jingle plays as normal, the story begins with Linus playing a flute hitting a few goofy notes, as normal. He hears Lloyd laughing outside and Linus shouts at him to keep it down, Lloyd says "Ok" and runs off. Then, there was silence, for 5 seconds. Then, Linus began to sob softly, he puts his hands over his eyes and bawled his eyes out. After crying, Linus uncovers his eyes, which are bloodshot and bleeding. The screen blurs violently, and we went back and rewinded frame by frame, it was... unexpected, to say the least. It was of Lloyd, with his stomach cut open, his eyes were dangling over his deformed face, popped. The screen flipped back to Linus, sobbing loud than ever before. Linus, repeatly, began to heat himself over and over again. Linus begins to sob, so hard, that his eyes ACTUALLY pop out and are replaced with bleeding sockets. I almost puked into my lap when I saw the imagery of his eyes actually falling out. Linus finds a book with a pencil and picks up the book, he starts to write (also narrating what he wrote), it appeared to be a suicide note: ''I can't tell which is real Another split second frame came up, and we went back to it. What we saw, was... ungodly horrible. It was Gigi, she was laying in a pool of blood with her hair covered in chrimson blood. Her face was mangled and blooded, one eye dangling over her mangled face, popped. The screen flipped back to Linus, who seemed to sob quietly like in the begining of the episode. I calmed down for a while, before a strange noise filled the speakers, it sounded like Lavender Town playing in reverse. I knew there and then, what the images were: They were Linus' thoughs of how he would murder his friends, probably due to all the angier he had inside him all these years. Linus, then, said "Goodbye, Nicolas". WTF? How did he know my name?! Anyways, the screen panned out to show a gun in Linus' hands. I screamed at the screen, if it were a real person: "No, Linus, DON'T!" I screamed and whaled at Linus to stop, but he didn't listen to me. Linus pulled the trigger and his gore and blood, splattered at us. We could taste the blood and fruit tasting flavors of his blood. We enjoyed his blood, to say the least, now I am a monster and don't try to stop me. But, just... '''GO TO SLEEP! Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Suicide